1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus such as an ink jet printer, for example.
2. Related Art
In general, an ink jet printer has been widely known as a recording apparatus which performs liquid record processing by adhering liquid to a target by a liquid recording unit. As such printer, an existing printer as disclosed in JP-A-2009-179415 has been known.
In the printer as disclosed in JP-A-2009-179415, printing is performed by ejecting ink (liquid) onto a sheet (target) to be transported to the downstream side from the upstream side through nozzles of a print head (liquid recording unit). Further, printing is performed on a surface of the sheet, which is opposite to the surface (recording surface) on which printing has been performed, by a back surface printing unit. And then, the sheet is dried by blowing dry air (hot air) onto the sheet by a drying device (heat source) at the downstream side.
In the printer as disclosed in JP-A-2009-179415, the back surface printing unit is arranged between the print head and the drying device on a transportation path of the sheet. However, since nothing shields the dry air, the dry air (hot air) blown out from the drying device flows to the print head along the transportation path of the sheet. As a result, the print head is heated by the dry air so that an ejection state of ink to be ejected through the nozzles is changed, resulting in a problem that print quality of the target is lowered.